Naruto et les cigognes
by lilifabre
Summary: Naruto et ses amis se retrouvent en Alsace avec trois pauvres folles...Gros délires en perspective ! ShikaTema NejiTen SasuSaku HinaNaru GaaImo etc. Ne vous fiez pas au début... Lisez XD et REVIEWS ! Avec bonus à la fin du chap 3... Enjoy !
1. Everybody's here ?

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une fic' et je compte bien la continuer.**

**Comme vous le voyez le sujet n'est pas banal…(mdr) et j'ai un petit problème avec les points de suspension.**

**Les fautes de français du style « quelle heure qu'il est ? » sont faites exprès.**

**Je tiens à rappeler pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié que les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto et les cigognes**

Chapitre 1 

Lili : Voilà gentils amis de Konoha, vous voici arrivé dans « notre monde », ça vous plait ?

Naruto : Ne ? Hey où est passé mon bol de ramens ?

Nasu : Poubelle !

Naruto : Méchantes…

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's **(Note de l'auteur : ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit )** ?

Sasuke : …

Shika : Où sont les nuages ?

Lili : T'inquiète Shika' on est en Alsace ici, des nuages il y en a plein, même en Juillet…

Ino : KYYYAAA, j'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever mon masque de beauté, Sasuke va me voir…

Ino courut se cacher derrière Chôji, qui n'en avait toujours pas placé une, parce qu'il avait la bouche trop pleine.

Lee : Mais où est Sakura-san ?

Nasu : Ah elle est pas là… elle a du atterrir chez Imoto-chan… oh ça sent mauvais…

Naruto _se reniflant un peu partout_ : Cette fois c'est pas moi !

Tous -Naruto : …-.-'

Au même moment chez ladite Imoto-chan…

Imoto : GNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA… **(Note de l'auteur : elle baille quoi !)**

Hinata : Bon…Bonjour…

Imoto : Maman laisse-moi dormir…

Tenten : Mais elle va se réveiller la pouffiasse !

Neji : Tenten calme toi…

Neji se dirigea vers le lit de la belle endormie dans le but de la réveiller avec douceur.

Neji : Hey toi ! Dis moi où on est, ou je t'égorge !

Imoto : Ne ? keskia ?

Shino : …

Sakura : Neji zen… Elle a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que nous...Elle doit avoir été projetée ici aussi.

Neji :…si tu le dis.

Imoto _se levant_ : Vanessa… va me faire mon café, tu veux.

Tenten : Mais elle se fout de notre gueule !

Hinata : Bon…Bonjour…

Shino : Tu te répètes

Imoto _regardant autour d'elle _: Hey ! C'est space ! Je me sens comme une fumeuse de joins fumant des joins. Vanessa tu ressembles vaguement à Hinata…

Neji _sur la défensive_ : Elle connaît nos noms ! Qui es-tu ! Qu'est ce qu'on fout là !

Neji alla se planter derrière Imoto alors qu'elle était en train de serrer la main de Sakura.

Imoto : Ils ont l'air sympa tes copains, ils sont cosplayés ? Comment qu'ils s'appellent ? Qu'est qu'il fout le gus derrière ?

Shino : Tu vois Neji toi elle ne connaît pas ton nom…

Neji _relachant son kunai_ : …

Imoto : Neji ? Ne ? Hinata ? Cheveux roses ?

Imoto tomba dans les vappes. Le téléphone sonna, alors, Imoto se releva telle la morte vivante se relevant **(Note de l'auteur : overdose de Georgia Nicolson ?)**

Imoto : Hai, hai, Misato desu !...Nasu-chan ! Tu tombes bien ! Qu'est-ce que foutent les personnages de Naruto dans ma chambre ?

Nasu : Ah…euh…c'est une longue histoire… Il y a qui chez toi ?

Imoto : Il y a Vanessa… Pourquoi ?

Nasu : Non, je parlais des perso' !

Imoto : Euh…bah… Timide, Insectoraga, Robine des bois, Bubble gum et Neji-chou…

Back ground…

Hinata : Je ne suis pas timide je suis réservée.

Tenten _morte de rire _: Ne…Neji…Neji-chou…ha au secours…

Sakura : Bubble quoi ?

Neji : …

Shino : C'est qui ça, insectoraga ?

Imoto : Et vous, vous en avez aussi ?

Nasu : Oui, bien sûr : Le Glaçon, les Deux Excités, le Misogyne, Barbie, Gargantua, Sniffle et Akamaru.

Imoto : Comment qu'on fait ?

Nasu : Tu commences les cours à quelle heure ?

Imoto : 10 h.

Nasu : Rendez vous dans 15 minutes chez Lili.

Un quart d'heure plus tard chez lili-chan, il régnait brouhaha du tonnerre que quelques personne essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer…

Lili : Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules oui !

Hinata : St…Sto…S…

Naruto : TAISEZ VOUS HINATA ESSAIE DE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Tout le monde se tut et regarda Hinata qui, sous l'émotion, tomba dans les pommes d'apis.

Naruto : Hinata…ça va ?

Neji : Elle est morte ! Mon oncle va me tuer ! Qui m'héberge ? Pitié je suis prêts à vivre chez n'importe qui, même Le…

Il n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, car une main le bâillonna.

Tenten : Neji, Hinata n'est pas morte arrête de paniquer, tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu allais dire !

Neji : Oui, je crois que c'est le décalage horaire…

Lili _profitant du fait que tout soit redevenu calme_ : Bon sur ces belles paroles, je propose que l'on clarifie un peu la situation.

Kiba : Ca c'est une bonne idée, parce que j'y comprends que dalle.

Ino : Pour changer…

Kiba : Quoi, répète un peu pour voir !

Ino : J'ai dit…BANG

Ino se prit un « double punch made by sasu + saku »

Nasu _s'éloignant un peu des deux shinobi_ : Merci !

Naruto : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lili : Eh bien nous… _se prend un regard de la mort qui tue de Imoto_…Enfin Nasuka et moi, nous…

Sakura : Vous…

Nasu : Nous ne savons pas.

Tout le monde : -.-'

Lili : Enfin si, avant que vous n'arriviez, on chantait un jingle de notre composition.

Nasu et Lili : Shinobi, de l'académie jusqu'ici !

Tout le monde : -.-'

Shika : Eh bien maintenant chantez : Shinobi d'ici à l'académie !

Nasu : Ca marche pas…

Shino : Génial

Lee : Bah, comment on va faire ?

Lili : Il faut attendre que le patron de la boutique manga revienne du Japon, lui il saura quoi faire de vous.

Nasu : Mais en attendant vous allez venir au collège avec nous.

Ino : Au quoi ?

Imoto : A l'académie des grands si vous préférez !

Naruto : A non ! J'ai galéré pour en sortir moi de l'académie, c'est pas pour y retourner parce que deux cinglés on chantonné une phrase débile !

Hinata : Naruto-kun…calme toi…

Lili : De toutes les façons on ne vous demande pas votre avis…

Shika : Il y a juste un problème…

Imoto : Lequel

Shika : Il n'y avait pas que nous à l'académie à ce moment là !

Sakura : Tu veux dire que…

Lee : Gaara !

Kiba : Kankuro !

Tenten : Temari !

Lili : Oula, ça craint…

**DES COMMENTAIRES SINON PAS DE CHAPITRES**

**Kiss**


	2. Wanted Suna's Ninjas

**Voilà chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre…Mais la prochaine fois, si vous pouviez laisser les reviews sur le site et pas sur mon sky' (Markkkkkiii).**

**Enfin bon c'est pas grave.**

**Ce chapitre est court mais je compte en rajouter un bientôt.**

**Les couples seront assez longs à se mettrent en place (sadisme oblige :p).**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto et les cigognes**

Chapitre 2

Quelque minutes plus tard chez…

Temari : On est où là ?

Kankurô : C'est ça la nouvelle salle de classe d'Iruka ?

Gaara : Bah…Je sais pas…Une salle de classe c'est pas sensée contenir des bureaux, des chaises, un tableau, enfin des trucs comme ça ?

Temari : Evidemment qu'on est pas dans une salle de classe… _ils sont lourdingues_.

Gaara : Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour sortir ?

Nos trois compères se retournèrent et…

Gaara _incrédule_ : Où est la porte… ?

Kankurô _deux de tension_ : Ca c'est une bonne question.

Temari _au bord de la crise de nerfs_ : Qu'est ce que…

Elle se jeta sur le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé et se mis à le taper telle la gravement atteinte.

Temari : Venez nous ouvrir immédiatement ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! SHIKAMARU ! Viens ici tout de suite espèce de fainéant et fait réapparaître cette putain de porte ! Je te jure que si je ne suis pas sortie dans cinq secondes… JE PIQUE UNE CRISE !

Kankurô : … _tic-tac, tic-tac, les cinq secondes sont passées et ça va être notre fête T.T_

Temari : Vous deux, aidez moi au lieu de glander !

Gaara : Tu veux qu'on t'aide à faire quoi au juste, hum ? Hurler comme une tarée sur un mur…

Temari _sur le postérieur_ : Bah…euh…Oh et puis merde !

BANG

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un garçon en pyjama et chaussons-lapins.

Onsaitpas : Euh…Bonjour…

Kankurô : Salut.

Onsaitpas : Vous êtes des amis de ma sœur ?

Temari : Bah, ça dépend, c'est qui ta sœur ?

Onsaitpas _à la masse_ : Bah… Brigitte.

Temari : Connais pas.

Onsaitpas : Ah…Dans ce cas, je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ? **(NA : O.O il a osé poser la question, Bravo !) **

Gaara : Ca on aimerait bien le savoir… COMMENT CA CHEZ TOI !

Kankurô _désemparé_ : C'est la meilleur, on est chez un particulier…

Onsaitpas : J'appelle les flics !

Gaara : Hein O.o ?

Temari : Les quoi ?

Kankurô : Hey ! Tu pourrais pas plutôt appeler les sensei ?

DRING, DRING !

Au même moment chez Lili…

Lili _au téléphone _: Non, je te dis que ça va…C'était juste une blague…Mais oui ! C'est ça. Bien sûre. Ok, ça marche … On se voit en cours. Ciao.

Nasu et Imoto : Alors !

Lili : A vos humbles avis !

Nasu : Il en reste combien ?

Lili _tendant un bout de papier un Nasu_ : Un, et c'est toi qui t'y colle.

Nasu _lisant_ _le bout de papier_ : Ah non ! Pourquoi moi !

Lili : Parce que, je me suis tapé tout les précédents, y compris les emmerdeurs !

Nasu _boude_ : …

Imoto : Oh c'est bon je vais l'appeler moi… c'est qui ?

Lili : Ricci…

Imoto : Je suis le maillon faible…Au revoir.

Et Imoto se trissa du salon en courant.

Lili _blasée _: Courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Nasu : C'est bon…

Nasuka prit le téléphone et composa le numéro.

Chez Ricci…

Ricci _pointant un parapluie à moitié pété sur ses visiteurs_ : Vous, bougez pas !

Temari, Kankurô et Gaara : …

DRING, DRI…

Ricci : Allo, oui ?

Nasu : Ricci, c'est Sarah… **(NA : véritable prénom de Nasu)**

Ricci : Ecoute là…

Nasu : Pas le temps, dis moi que tu as une furie blonde, un rouquin à l'air psychopathe et un marionnettiste peinturluré chez toi !

Ricci : Euh…J'ai une furie blonde, un rouquin à l'air psychopathe et un marionnettiste peinturluré chez moi.

Nasu : YES !

Lili _une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux_ : Il les a !

Nasu : Il les a !

Ricci : Euh… Tu m'expliques là ?

Nasu : Ramène les au collège et on se fera un joie de le faire.

Ricci : Mais…

Lili : Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

BANG

Ricci : ... _j'arrive pas a croire qu'elles aient raccroché !_

Chez Lili…

Nasu : Ca y est, on a retrouvé vos copains.

Shika : Copains, c'est vite dit…

Naruto et Lee : Ouais Gaara !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DES REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Ps : Si vous ne savez pas comment on fait, envoyez les sur mon e-mail (lilifabrehotmail.fr)**

**Kiss**


	3. High School and Cie

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! L'histoire est longue à se mettre en place je sais…**

**En tous cas, merci beaucoup à Misukawaï et Hinata95 pour leur commentaire.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto et les cigognes **

Chapitre 3

Quelques minutes plus tard au Collège…

Temari : Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent tes copines !

Gaara : Temari arrête ! Tout le monde nous regarde…

Et en effet les trois ninjas étaient observés par la quasi-totalité des élèves, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'aînée…

Kankurô : Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo !

Lili : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire : Internet existe pour ça !

Ricci : Ha, c'est vous !

Lili : Non la mère Michelle… -.-'

Imoto _toute excitée_ : Gaara !

Gaara : On se connaît ?

Imoto _petit_ _sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres_ : Non, mais ça va changer…

Tous les élèves regardaient à présent les 15 nouveaux venus d'un drôle d'œil et les chuchotements commençaient à devenir gênants pour nos pauvres shinobi. C'est alors que la (ridicule) sonnerie du collège se fit ouïr.

Naruto : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Qu'est ce que c'est !

Nasu _assommant Naruto de sa force Herculéenne_ : Toi, c'est plus fort que toi, hein, il faut que tu gueules…

Hinata : Naruto-kun !

Neji : Hinata enfin ! Ne te donne pas en spectacle !

Imoto : T'es chiant, laisse là un peu vivre sa vie…

Neji _boude_ : …

Lili : Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer.

Une fois rentré dans le collège, ils furent étonnés par le peu de gens présents dans la cours.

Lili _s'adressant à un surveillant_ : Dis, Mathieu…il y a personne aujourd'hui ?

Mathieu : Non, c'est la grève des profs mais je crois que les vôtres sont là… allez voir au tableaux d'affichage. Au fait c'est qui ?

Nasu : Eux… c'est…

Lili : Des correspondants euh…malgaches, ils parlent le…bah le malgache.

Mathieu : Ah bon tu parles malgache toi ?

Imoto _s'interposant_ : Oui, on a suivit des cours à L'U.P.

Mathieu : Ah, je vois… Passez chez Mme Dijimauche, elle vous fera remplir les papiers nécessaires.

Lili _grand sourire_ : Merci !

Arrivés devant le bureau de leur chère CPE, les jeunes filles décidèrent qu'il était plus que nécessaire d'établir une petite mise au point avec leurs visiteurs.

Nasu : Vous resterez sages !

Lili: Vous ne la tuerez pas, et, si ça vous démange, entendez la fin de votre séjour…

Imoto : Et surtout, vous jouez aux gentils malgaches qui n'apprennent notre langue que depuis peu…

Nasu : Sur ce…

Lili _pas très enthousiaste_ : Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller… Imoto-chan, passe devant tu veux…

Imoto : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi mo…

Imoto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle fut envoyée par un coup de pied aux fesses (made by Lili) dans le bureau.

Dijimauche : Tiens, mademoiselle Laetitia Mfialo **(NA : vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle s'appelait pas « petite sœur »…)**, que me vaut… Oh mais ce n'est pas tout apparemment : Mademoiselle Baugiffe, mademoiselle Fabre…Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Nasu : _Crever…_ Euh et bien …

Imoto : _T'ouvrir le ventre pour que je puisse repeindre les murs avec ton sang_ Nous avons invité…

Lili : _Arrêter de nous sourire comme une sale hypocrite, que tu es, et fermer ta grande gueule_ Des correspondants.

Dijimauche : Ah, je n'en étais pas informée…

Nasu : _Evidemment connasse on vient de le faire_ C'est qu'ils sont arrivés ce matin.

Imoto : Comme nous n'étions pas sûres que leur avion décolle…

Lili : Nous n'avons pas jugé bon de vous en informer.

Dijimauche _pas contente_ : Vous auriez dû. D'où viennent-ils ? Où sont-ils ?

Naruto : Ici !

Naruto se prit un regard noir de Nasu et un coup de poing de Sasuke.

Dijimauche : Ah non jeune homme ! Je ne tolère pas la violence dans mon établissement !

Shika : _Il manquerait plus que ça…_

Lili : _Ton établissement… rêve cocotte, j'espère que notre cher M. Chien-le-principal écoute…_ Ils sont malgaches.

Dijimauche : Malgaches ?

Nasu : Euh…oui.

Dijimauche : Mais il me semble que le blond parle très bien notre langue.

Imoto : _Il a dit un mot_ Ils connaissent quelques mots et expressions.

Dijimauche : Et leurs papiers…

Lili _en bonne actrice XD_ : Oh, zut ! Les papiers ! On a du les oublier dans la voiture de mon cousin...

Dijimauche : Bien vous me les rapporterez demain.

Nasu : Ca ne va pas être possible…parce que…

Lili : Parce que mon cousin est repartis ce matin pour Paris, et qu'il ne reviendra que dans deux semaines !

Dijimauche : C'est grave… très grave ! Comment ses jeunes gens vont-ils rentrer chez eux ?

Imoto : Pas de soucis, ils ne repartent que dans 3 semaines.

Dijimauche : Bon et bien c'est d'accord mais au moindre faut pas…

Lili _serrant les dents_ : Oui madame…Au revoir madame…

Ils sortir tous du bureau.

Sakura : Je n'aime pas cette femme.

Lili : Antipathique à mort, n'est-elle pas ?

Lee _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Moi je la trouve belle !

Tous-Lee : -.-'

Neji : Et maintenant ?

Nasu : Direction, le cours de Maths…

Lili _bayant _: Génial, je vais pouvoir terminer ma nuit.

Imoto : Maieuh, c'est de la torture !

Ino : Vous faites encore des Maths !

Nasu : Oui...

Kiba _ricanant_ : Rah la honte…

Shino : Kiba, la ferme !

Ricci : J'arrive pas à croire que vous les emmeniez en cours…

Lili : Tiens il est pas mort lui…

Ricci : Haha, très drôle…je vous attendais dans le couloir.

Lili : Ouais bah t'aurais dû y rester !

Imoto : Hey ! Peace mes frères calmez vous !

Lili : Je ne suis pas ton frère !

Nasu : Oh Lili, arrête avec tes corrections à deux balles, tu veux…

Lili _boude_ : …

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe où quatre élèves faisait le planton. Ils firent les présentations et commencèrent à discuter.

Gregory _en tant que dragueur invétéré, faisant un baise main à Ino_ : Appelle moi Greg'

Julien _las_ : Frimeur…

Ino : Kya ! Sasuke-kun fais quelque chose !

Sasuke : Tu peux pas te défendre toute seule ?

Ino_ étoiles dans les yeux_ : Oh oui Sasuke-kun, tu as raison comme toujours, je vais être forte pour toi.

Ino colla une baffe à « Greg' » qui, apparemment, avait l'habitude des râteaux puisqu'il ne broncha pas et s'en prit directement à Sakura.

Sasuke _irrité_ : La touche pas !

Sakura : Et moi, je suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule !

Sasuke _calmé_ : Non.

Sakura _lui assénant un coup de poing monumental_ : Enfoiré !

Le doux geste de Sakura fit tout de même reculer Gregory. Enfin leur professeur arriva **(NA : tout le monde sait que les profs sont toujours en retard !). **Elle avait déjà été mise au courant de l'arrivée des « correspondants » pas Mathieu.

Mme Fritz (**NA : Notez le côté mélodieux des noms Alsaciens, une merveille XD)** : Alors nous avons des nouveaux venus. Parfait, installez vous. Je vois que peu de personnes se sont donnés la peine de venir. Vous avez fait vos devoirs, j'espère ?

Nasu : _Ouais, moi j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais au moins j'ai écris_ Oui…

Imoto : _Yes ! Pour une fois que je fais mes devoirs de Maths_ Oui !

Julien : _Et merde ! Bon…bah excuse bidon n° 13 ou 2…euh… non la 2 est mieux_ Ma sœur l'a déchiré en milles morceaux, quelle peste !

Lili : _Tu souries et tu sors ton cahier naturellement, en priant pour quelle ne remarque pas que tu lui montres l'exercice de la semaine dernière…_…

Mme Fritz : D'accord, d'accord. Et vous M. Ham **(NA : Greg' le jambonneau, hihihi !) **?

Gregory : J'ai pas fait…

Mme Fritz : Pfff…

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Fritz : Quelqu'un pourrait me réciter le théorème de Thalès ? M. Nara, c'est ça ?

Shika : …

Julien : Je crois qu'il dort m'dame…

Fritz : Pfff...Bon, et bien réveiller le ! Marianne **(NA : Véritable prénom de Lili)** ?

Nasu : Je crois qu'elle aussi…

Fritz se dirigea vers la table des deux endormis.

Fritz : Les enfants !

Les enfants en question : …

Fritz : Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

Jee : Lili… Lili… Attention aux serpents.

Lili _se réveillant brusquement_ : KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA ! Où ça ? où ça !

Shika_ sursautant_ : P'tain…galère, tes cordes vocales sont super dangereuses…

Caro : O.O Tu parles français ?

Nasu : Euh, c'est le plus doué… Sa mère est québécoise…

TUTULULUTULUTULU… TUTULULUTULUTULU… **(NA : En espérant que vous n'entendiez jamais la sonnerie de notre ancien bahut)**

Fritz : N'oubliez pas de relire le chapitre 6 pour Mercredi…

Imoto : _Ouf, sauvés par le gong !_ Oui madame…

Fritz _chuchotant_ : Dites moi vos copains ils comprennent un peu ? Parce que le Blondinet m'avait l'air bizarre…

Nasu : Oui, il a le mal du pays…

Fritz : Je vois… Et bien bonne journée…Et mademoiselle Fabre !

Lili : Oui ?

Fritz _souriante_ : Cette nuit, dormez.

Lili : Oui bien sûre…

Dehors…

Nasu : Merde ! Shikamaru, tu pourrais faire gaffe !

Shika : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Temari : Debout, la belle au bois dormant !

Shika : Hey ! Ecoute Tem' si pouvais arrêter de beugler ça m'arrangerait !

Temari : Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche !

Imoto : Peace mes fr…

Temari : Ta gueule !

Shika : Et après, elle me demande…PAF

Shikamaru venait de se prendre une claque monumentale de Temari. Caroline et Jade vinrent donc voir ce qui se passait…

Shika _se tenant la joue_ : Chhhhhhalèèèèèèèreee…

Jee _tapant des mains_ : Ouais ! Du sang, des tripes, des boyaux ! Arrachez vous les yeux qu'on rigole…

Gaara : Elle a l'air sympa votre copine…

Kiba : Grave…vous l'avez repêché dans quel asile ?

Jee : Hey ! Ils parlent drôlement bien Français !

Lili _lançant un regard noir aux deux ninjas_: Ils ne font que répéter les répliques des films qu'on leur envoie…

Caro : Faudrait que tu leur apprennes ce que ça veut dire parce que…

Nasu _regardant les ninjas d'un œil sévère_ : Oui ça c'est une bonne idée.

Jee : Bon on y va ! A demain.

Imoto + Nasu + Lili : Kisssssssous les puces... !

Kiba _consterné_ : Mais non ! Akamaru a un collier anti-puces maintenant !

Quasi-tout le monde: T'es con !

Kiba : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Naruto : Je sais pas…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**REVIEWS !**

**Kiss**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BONUS**

Petite présentation des personnages ajoutés :

**Nasuka :**

Véritable prénom : Sarah

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Baugiffe

Caractère : Gentille, serviable, calme et rigolote.

Générale : A un rire du tonnerre, rigole de tout mais en cours…

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Imoto (petite sœur en japonais) :**

Véritable prénom : Laetitia

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Mfiola

Caractère : Gentille, un peu excitée mais paradoxalement hippy sur les bords…

Générale : Aime Gaara, le chocolat…

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Lili : **

Véritable prénom : Marianne

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Fabre

Caractère : Un peu paresseuse, parfois terre-à-terre, parfois d'humeur jouasse…

Générale : A des expressions bizarres et euh…ah c'est trop dure, je ne peux pas décrire ma personne ! (allez dans mon profil)

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Jee :**

Véritable prénom : Jade

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Djaurad

Caractère : Gentille, souriante, rigolote mais un peu sadique…

Générale : Aime le Hard-core, le nutella …

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Caro :**

Véritable prénom : Caroline

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Natre

Caractère : Gentille, souriante, calme…

Générale : Aime les dauphins (quand je vous dis qu'elle est calme)…

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Ricci :**

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Foucher

Caractère : Un peu gamin, emmerdant mais pas méchant

Générale : Se chamaille tout le temps avec tout le monde…

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans

**Gregory :**

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Ham

Caractère : Sympa mais un peu crâneur (parfois même pervers)

Générale : Aime draguer et faire de l'humour…

Age (dans l'histoire) : 16 ans

**Julien :**

Nom de famille (dans l'histoire) : Mytrec

Caractère : souriant, gentil mais parfois un peu taciturne…

Générale : Meilleur ami de Greg

Age (dans l'histoire) : 15 ans


	4. This evening, we shall play to

**Le nouveau chapitre est là ! ENJOY !**

**Naruto et les cigognes**

Chapitre 4

Quelques heures plus tard chez Imoto-chan…

Ino : J'achète !

Sakura : Ino tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as plus que 80 euros…

Ino _yeux de chiot_ : Sasuke-kun tu me fais crédit ?

Sasuke _exaspéré_ : Pour la 11ème et dernière fois… Non !

Ino _vexée_ :…

Naruto : A moi, à moi !

Hinata : Naruto-kun, tu es en prison…

Naruto : Ah oui c'est vrai, bah je passe alors !

Tout le monde-Naruto : -.-

Neji : Shikamaru, dépêche !

Shika : Boulevard Malesherbes… J'achète et je vends la rue de Paradis.

Temari : Moi ça m'intéresse…

Shika : 400 euros.

Temari : Râpasse…

Shika _petit sourire en coin_ : Ca veut dire non ?

Temari _sur les nerfs_ : Oh toi, tu…

Sasuke (la banque) : Bon, aboule dormeur !

Tenten : A qui ?

Gaara : Moi.

Il lança les dès qui affichèrent tous deux le numéro 6.

Sakura : Encore ! Les dès sont pipés ou quoi ?

Gaara : Tu m'accuses de tricherie…

Sasuke : Non, je crois qu'elle te soupçonne de savoir tricoter…

Gaara : Prouve le !

Sasuke _arrogant_ : Quoi ? Que tu sais tricoter…

Nasu claqua une barre, Neji faillit s'étrangler avec sont café… Enfin bref, la majorité des personnes présentes fut prise de fous rires, pour rien. Gaara se leva et partit s'enfermer dans une chambre.

Imoto _courant le rejoindre_ : Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses avec lui !

Kankurô : Oh, il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence c'est tout…

Lili : Sa crise d'adolescence ! T'as rêvé ta vie ! Il a presque 16 ans !

Nasu : Tenten, c'est à toi !

Tenten _laçant les dès_ : KYA ! Non c'est pas possible ! Neji je t'en supplie…

Neji _catégorique_ : Non ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un tombe dessus…

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shino : Tenten est tombée sur la rue de la paix avec l'hôtel qui appartient à Neji…

Tenten _tenant les mains de Neji_ : S't'plait ! ç.ç.

Neji : Tu me donnes quoi en échange…

Tenten : Le faubourg Saint Honoré ! Il ne te manque plus que lui pour…

Sakura : Ah non alors ! Si tu fais ça on va tous y passer : il a assez d'argent pour se payer tous les hôtels !

Kiba : C'est vrai ça il va tous nous plumer ! On a déjà Shikamaru pour ça...

Tenten : Mais j'ai pas l'argent… T.T

Temari : Pingrinoux va te le filer… Sasuke !

Sasuke _tendant trois gros billets à Tenten_ : Voilà…

Ino : Hey ! Pourquoi tu lui prêtes à elle et pas à moi !

Sasuke : T'occupe, je lui prête, voilà tout.

Ino : C'est dégueulasse !

Kankurô : P'tain Ino, sérieux, ta gueule. Tu vois pas que tu fais chier tout le monde…

Ino _au bord des larmes_ : Mais…

Kiba _d'un ton sympathique_ : Bon allez princesse, ton commerce coule…fais équipe avec moi et Chôji.

Ino _posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Chôji_ : D'accord, merci…

Lili : C'est à qui ?

Tout le monde-Lili : A toi !

Lili _lançant les dès_ : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Nasu : Et encore, vous l'avez pas vu au meilleur de sa forme…

Lili : _Vengeance _ J'espère qu'ils ne te verront jamais au meilleur de la tienne…

Nasu : _Oh la … BIP !_

Lili _regardant les dès_ : Chance !

Lee _lisant la carte_ : Chance, allez en prison. Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 200 euros.

Shino : Tu parles d'une veine…

Naruto : Cool ! Une compagnone de cellule !

Lili : Une comPAGNE de cellule !

Tout le monde-Lili : -.-

Shika _bayant_ : Oui enfin, je sais pas pour vous mais je commence à être fatiguée. On dort où ?

Nasu : Alors ça… Imoto !

Imoto _de sa chambre (avec Gaara) _: Quoi ?

Lili : Ou qu'on dort ?

Imoto _arrivant en trombe_ : Quoi ? Comment ça !

Sasuke : O-u e-s-t c-e q-u-e l'o-n DORT !

Imoto : Bah, euh... Où vous voulez...

Temari : C'est la meilleur…

Nasu _et son esprit pratique_ : Moi je propose qu'on mette toutes les couettes et les manteaux par terre et qu'on dorme dessus**(NA : Nous sommes dans le salon XD).**

Imoto : D'autres propositions ?

Tout le monde :…

Lili : Adjugé, vendu !

Une heure plus tard…

Nasu : Est ce que tous ceux qui peuvent dormir dorment ?

Neji : Non.

Sasuke : Mnh…

Tenten : Mff…

Imoto : Vous voulez des sédatifs ?

Lili : Oui, mais non.

Sakura : J'ai une question.

Nasu : Oui ?

Sakura : Comment ça va se passer pour nous ? Je veux dire…

Neji : Qu'est ce qui nous attend demain ?

Tenten : Et les jours suivants…

Lili : Bah…

Nasu : On va vous emmener faire du tourisme !

Lili _chuchotant_ : T'es sûre qu'ils vont pas vouloir tracer à dos de chameaux, après avoir vu le musée historique et les gus qui s'y trouvent ?

Imoto : Mais non, on va les emmener au musée de l'automobile et du chemin de fer…

Nasu : Et puis après, on fera une virée à Strasbourg…

Lili : Pour faire les boutiques !

Imoto _surexitée_ : Yatta !

Kankurô : Putain vos gueules !

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, les intéressée se recouchèrent. Mais vers 6 heures du matin…

Shika : ronpchiiiiiiiitt ronpchiiiiiiiiiit ronpshiiit etc. **(NA : Ouais bon il ronfle quoi…)**

Ino : Oh non !

Neji : Retenez moi ou je fais un malheur !

Sasuke : Compte pas sur moi…

Imoto _se réveillant en sursaut_ : Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

Nasu _en dormant_ : Non maman pas avec le scotch…je veux aller chez un coiffeur.

Temari _bourrant la gueule du dormeur avec du coton_ : Voilà ça devrait faire l'affaire…

Shika _se réveillant à cause du manque d'oxygène_ : Qu'est que… ?

Lili _stone_ : Ca te dit d'aller dormir avec Gaara ? Il est dans la pièce à côté.

Shika _déconcerté_ : Quoi ?... Avant toute chose, qui m'a fait ça !

Tout le monde _désignant Temari_ : ELLE !

Shika _menaçant_ : Tem' !

Temari : '

Lee : Bataille de polochons !

Tout le monde-Lee : --' Et puis quoi encore !

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP **(NA : J'adooooore les sushi….euh non….les réveils)**

Lili _300 battements de cœur minute_ : KKKYYYYYAAAAAA !

Nasu _se réveillant en sueur_ : Au feu !

Lili : Que quelqu'un éteigne ce truc par pitié !

Tenten lança un kunai sur la pauvre chose qui s'éteignit ou plutôt explosa aussitôt.

Imoto : Mon réveil… T.T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEWS !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas long… c'était en quelque sorte en transition ! Et désolée pour ceux qui ne savent pas quel merveilleux jeu est le Monopoly.**

**Mais j'ai un cadeaux… Attention regardez plus bas…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BONUS**

L'âge des Ninjas :

Naruto : 16 ans

Sasuke : 16 ans

Sakura : 16 ans

Shikamaru : Tout juste 17 ans

Ino : Presque 16 ans

Chôji : 16 ans

Neji : 17 ans et demi

Tenten : 17 ans et demi

Lee : 17 ans

Hinata : Presque 16 ans

Kiba : 16 ans

Shino : 16 et demi

Gaara : Presque 16 ans

Kankurô : 17 ans

Temari : 17 ans

**(NB : Les âges exacts du manga ne sont pas respectés… Ex : Temari et Kankurô ne sont pas jumeaux)**

Description physique des personnages principaux ajouté :

**Nasuka :**

Cheveux châtains aux épaules (avec des mèches plus claires), yeux bruns, 1 m 63, mince, peau blanche.

**Imoto : **

Cheveux bruns foncés au carré (avec que des nattes), yeux bruns, 1 m 68, mince, peau matte.

**Lili :**

Cheveux bruns cuivrés, yeux verts, 1 m 65, mince, peau très blanche (en fait comme un cachet et je bronze pas T.T)

**(NA : Si vous souhaitez connaître la description physique d'un autre personnage, ou une précision sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à le mettre dans les reviews !) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Voilà ! J'espère que maintenant vous visualiserez mieux… **

**Kiss !**


	5. Bus and Museum YATTA !

**The new chapter is up ! Enjoy !**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto et les cigognes**

Chapitre 5

Imoto : Bon les filles il va falloir penser à s'habiller…

Les garçons : Et nous ?

Imoto _bavant abondamment_ : Mettez vous à poil ça fera l'affaire…

Après avoir mis un sérieux coup sur la tête d'Imoto, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place, Nasuka annonça, non sans difficultés, aux ninjas, qu'elles n'avaient rien à leur fournir question frusques…

Kankurô : NANI ?

Shika : Galère…_Il gueule encore plus fort que sa sœur…_

Kiba _scrutant le plafond_ : C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Où est la caméra ?

Lee : Vous êtes nuls ! Moi j'ai toujours les combinaisons de rechange ! Neji, tu veux la tienne ?

Neji _horrifié_ : Non merci, Lee.

Lee : Tenten ?

Tenten : Euh…

Lili : Lee, on a de quoi l'habiller…

Lee _déçu_ : Bon… D'accord…

Shino : C'est quand même relativement problématique…

Sasuke : Non… Sans déconner !

Gaara : On ne peut pas sortir comme ça.

Nasu : Oui, ça c'est sûr…

Imoto : Lili ?

Lili : Non, mon frère n'a que 13 ans je te rappelle…

Nasu : Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir…

Lili : Qu'on aille montrer le bout de nos museaux à l'armée du salut…

Nasu : Mais non ! Qu'on aille leur acheter des fringues !

Lili : Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi niveau tunes, c'est vide comme la piscine découverte en décembre…

Imoto : On a qu'à demander à mon voisin !

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait ! Imoto courut demander des fringues à la mère de celui qu'elle surnommait Mon-voisin-supra-mega-canon. La quadragénaire accepta avec difficulté.

Imoto _encore dans la cage d'escalier_ : J'en ai !

Lili+Nasu : -.-' _pourvu que la bonne femme n'appelle pas les flics…_

Naruto : Ourahhhhh !

Quand nos amis furent enfin tous vêtus décemment, ils sortir de l'immeuble.

Kiba : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Nasu : On prend le bus.

Ino : Le quoi ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt du bus, il se mit à pleuvoir. Le bus n'arriva qu'au bout de quinze minutes, autant dire que tout le monde était gelé.

Tenten : Il fait fr-froid… T.T

Sakura : C'est vrai ça on est pas en Juin ici ?

Nasu+Imoto+Lili : Si -.-…

Lee : Quelle est cette boîte jaune qui fait un bruit étrange ?

Lili : C'est une borne c'est fait pour oblitérer les tickets…

Naruto : C'est marrant. Ca fait quoi si je mets les cheveux de Neji dedans ?

Neji _regard de tueur_ : Fais ça, et tu peux te considérer, d'hors et déjà, comme n'existant plus dans ce bas monde.

Lili _avec un drôle d'air_ : Nasu, Imoto… Avisez vous ce que j'avise à l'arrière du bus ?

Nasu : Oh putain ! **(NA : C'est pas pour rien que c'est AP XD)**

Imoto : Manquait plus qu'elle !

Kiba : Bon bah il reste des places au fond…

Lili _rattrapant Kiba par le col_ : Non, non, non, non, tu restes ici…

Sasuke : Ah non, on se les gèle devant la porte, moi je vais m'assoire. Sakura, Naruto vous venez !

Sakura : Attends ! Aide moi plutôt, Naruto a coincé son bandeau dans le machin jaune.

Après avoir passé près de 5 minutes à essayer de décoincer le crétinus **(NA : J'aime bien Naruto, mais il faut admettre qu'il est pas très malin…)**, tout le monde se dirigea vers le fond de l'autobus.

Imoto chuchotant : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Lili : Tu fais comme si tu l'avais p…

Une conne : Hey ! Mais c'est inoto-chen et ses copines !

Nasu : Tu fais comme si tu l'avais pas entendu.

Manque de chance, la greluche vint se planter juste sous leur nez.

La conne : Hey ! Je vous parle les nunuches !

Lili : Oui et bien, pas nous !

La conne _se retournant vers ses copines_ : Vous avez vu comment elle me parle ! Vous descendez à quel arrêt ?

Nasu : L'arrêt bouge-de-là-ton-haleine-pestilentielle-m'empêche-de-respirer…

Une autre conne : Comment tu parles ! T'as cru qu'on était qui !

Lili : De pauvres connes, et apparemment on ne s'était pas trompées, faut dire qu'on supporte ta copine depuis tellement d'années !

La conne : Tu parles de moi là !

Imoto : Non, je crois qu'elle parle du Yorkshire qu'on voit dans les pubs pour les croquettes.

Gaara : C'est quoi le problème ? Imoto tu veux que j'arrange ça ?

Nasu+Lili : _Il l'a appelé sans suffixe !_

Imoto : Non c'est bon, elles vont dégager !

La conne _méprisante_ : C'est ça ouais…

Lili : Johanna, tu vois tout les gens assis derrière toi… Ils sont quinze au total et sont avec nous.

Nasu : Alors maintenant, tu vas ramener tes fesses de pouf' sur ton siège ET FERMER TA GUEULE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

La cruche s'exécuta et tout redevint calme dans le bus. Calme, enfin presque…

Tenten : Lee, calme toi, voyons !

Lee : NON JE PEUX PAS !

Nasu d'une voix rassurante : Ce n'est qu'un hamster…et il est en cage !

Lee _pas calmé du tout_ : Ce truc me regarde comme si il allait m'égorger !

En effet, une petite fille était rentrée avec une cage à hamster (mit le hamster) dans le bus et Lee n'avait cessé depuis de hurlée à tout vas.

Petite-fille : Il a quoi le garçon ?

Lili : Rien. Dis moi ma puce…

Kiba : Mais puisque je te dis qu'Akama…

Lili _au bord de la crise de nerfs_ : Kiba, s'il te plait !

Kiba :…

Lili : Oui, je me demandais si tu pouvais couvrir la cage de ton hamster…

Petite-fille : Non ! Joujoux, n'aime pas ça !

Neji : Bon écoute petite chieuse, tu vois le singe là-bas, c'est mon coéquipier et il a une peur bleue de ta putain de gerboise ! Alors si ce truc en plastique, qui lui sert de maison, n'est pas hors de ma vue dans 5 secondes, je la décapite pour qu'il puisse s'en faire une médaille, TU PIGES !

Petite-chieuse _sortant du bus en courant_ : Ouinhhhhhhhhhhh, MAMAN !

Lili : O.O

Neji : Quoi ?

Lili : Chapeau, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Lee : C'est parti ?

Nasu : Oui

Lee _se jetant dans les bras de Nasu_ : Ouais !

Imoto+Lili : Comme ils sont mignons !

Nasu : -.-'

Nos joyeux compagnons sortirent donc du bus pour se rendre au fameux musée de l'auto.

Lee étoile dans les yeux : Si Gai-sensei voyait ça !

Tenten+Neji : -.-''

Vigile _s'adressant à Kiba_ : S'il vous plait, monsieur, les chiens ne sont pas admis ici.

Kiba : Quoi ! Mais Akamaru n'a pas de puces !

Vigile : Là n'est pas la question monsieur, les chiens ne sont pas autorisés à passer cette porte.

Kiba : Cette porte là oui, mais s'il passe par celle qui est derrière vous…

Vigile _catégorique_ : J'ai dit non, c'est non.

Kiba _à Akamaru_ : Tu viens Akamaru, on s'en va loin du méchant monsieur…

Nasu : Tu n'iras nulle part !

Kiba : Maieuh…

Finalement, après plusieurs protestation de la part de d'Akamaru et de Kiba, se dernier consentit à laisser son chien au Vigile après lui avoir fait toutes les recommandations nécessaires.

Naruto : Je veux prendre le petit train !

Sakura : Naruto, tu n'as plus 5 ans…

Sasuke : Ouais, bah, c'est pas écrit sur son front…

Lee : Moi je suis d'accord, tous vers le p'tit train !

Neji+Tenten : -.-'' _Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?_

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le « petit train ». Mais au moment de démarrer…

Conducteur _à Hinata_ : Désolé ma p'tite dame, il y a plus de place.

Naruto : Quoi !

Conducteur : Il n'y a que 16 places dans ce truc…

Naruto : Hinata, monte sur mes genoux !

Conducteur : C'est que c'est pas très réglementaire tout ça jeune homme.

Naruto : Rien à foutre !

Hinata : Naruto-kun, je peux attendre, tu sais…

Imoto _se penchant vers le conducteur_ : Ca vous dit 5 euros de pourboire ?

Conducteur : En voiture Simone !

Naruto : Non, elle c'est Hinata !

Conducteur _mort de rire_ : Ah, t'es un petit marrant toi, hein ?

Sasuke : C'est surtout un ... BANG ! **(NA : Sakura punch powaaaaaaaa !)**

Sakura se _massant les poignets_ : Il est calme alors fais en de même, tu veux…

Sur ces jolies paroles la machine démarra et la visite pu (enfin) commencer.

Wagon 1 (Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lili):

Shika : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Shino : Shikamaru arrête de me souffler dessus, ça perturbe mes insectes.

Kiba : Pourquoi ils ont autorisé tes insectes à rentrer…

Shino _sarcastique_ : Peut-être parce que mes insectes n'ont pas de puces…

Kiba : AKAMARU N'A PAS DE PUCES !

Shika _se réveillant_ : Bordel de merde, on peut plus pioncer tranquille !

Lili : _Faite que ça se passe mieux pour les autres_

Wagon 2 (Ino, Chôji, Kankurô, Temari):

Ino : Chôji, c'est une impression ou tu as maigri ?

Chôji : C'est vrai que ses dernier temps j'ai moins d'appétit…

Kankurô _imitant la voix d'Ino_ : Temari, c'est une impression ou tu as grossi ?

Temari : Un peu moins que toi…

Kankurô : Hahaha ! _Connasse_

Wagon 3 (Neji, Tenten, Lee, une mémé) :

Tenten _essayant d'attraper Lee_ : Lee, arrête de mitrailler les machines !

Lee _debout sur la banquette_ : Mais, il faut que Gai-sensei ait des photos !

Mémé _à Neji_ : Ce sont des amis à vous ?

Neji _grand sourire_ : Non, je ne les connais pas…

Tenten _tirant Neji par le bras_ : Neji, viens m'aider ! Il s'est mis en tête de monter sur le toit !

Neji _à la mémé_ : _ Tenten… !_

Wagon 4 (Gaara, Imoto, un pépé, une femme) :

Pépé à Gaara : Vous savez, c'est ici que j'ai rencontré ma femme…

Femme : Papa ne l'ennuie pas avec ça…

Pépé : Laisse ma chérie, il faut que ce jeune garçon sache à quoi s'attendre.

Imoto+Gaara : O.o

Pépé _en chuchotant_ : Ma femme est dans le wagon de derrière… je ne peux plus la voir, surtout en nuisette. Les femmes, toutes des vipères…

Gaara : Euh…oui…

Wagon 5 (Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Nasu):

Naruto: Et alors, je lui est balancé un de ces kaze-suiton no justu, il l'a pas vu venir et… Sakura-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

Sakura : Naruto, cette histoire on l'a connaît par cœur…

Sasuke : Tu lui dis que ton nindô est plus fort que tout, et tu le balayes avec un rasengan.

Naruto _boude_ : Hinata-chan ne la connaissait pas…

Hinata : Tu me la raconteras une autre fois…

Nasu : _ Merci, Hinata…_

Une heure plus tard…

Conducteur : Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Lee : Ouais, je veux voir la boutique de souvenirs !

Tenten _exténuée_ : Lee, reviens ici tout de suite !

Pépé à Gaara : Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit…

Gaara _sourire factice_ : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mémé _à Neji_ : Au revoir jeune homme, j'espère que votre travail à Rouffach **(NA : Centre psychiatrique Alsacien, Neji espèce de mythomane** ne vous rendra pas aussi hyperactif que votre jeune petite collègue…

Neji : Soyez en certaine !

Tenten _arrivant par derrière_ : Neji, ta jeune petite collègue va t'en coller une !

Imoto : Tout le monde est là ?

Lili : Oui, le compte y est…

Imoto : Ok, alors… En rang par deux, exécution !

Tout le monde-Imoto : O.O _ Elle se fout de nos gueules_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEWS !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Kiss !**


End file.
